


Record

by ThatSinga



Series: Rowvember 2019 [19]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Revelation, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSinga/pseuds/ThatSinga
Summary: Velvet listens to the audio tapes she had received from Troy during their secret meeting.
Series: Rowvember 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537489
Kudos: 7





	Record

"Pierce, I need that thing you listen to music with," the Boss said in a rush as she found him sitting at the bar in HQ, "What?" he didn't quite understand what she meant, "No time Pierce! The tape thing, now!" she ordered impatiently, "Oooh, the cassette player," he realized, "It's in my car outside," he explained as he pointed up, "Then go get it, I don't have all night!" "Jesus Boss, what's gotten into you tonight, you've been gone for hours, nobody knew where you went and now you wanna listen to music? Anything happen?" he asked while making his way up the staircase with her, "None of your concern," she hissed, "Tsk, why you gotta be like that," Pierce bitched as usual. A few minutes later he came back through the door leading to the mission house with the tape player, as he was about to hand it over Velvet quickly snatched it from his hands and turned around to flee into her room, "Do you even know how to use that?" he asked curiously, she stopped dead in her tracks as she realized she had no idea how to operate the device, embarrassed she turned around to see Pierce with a smug grin on his face before he explained how the player worked.

Velvet now sat on her bed, the door to her room locked, she wanted privacy for this, she put on headphones as she took the cassette that had a sticky paper with a big number 1 written on it, she put it inside the device and hit the button with the triangle on it, there was a clicking noise followed by some static before she heard Troy's voice, "What's up Dex?" she raised her eyebrows a little at the mention of his name, Johnny had been very vague about what had happened to him, "I know you're a cop," Dex replied, causing Vivi's jaw to drop, he knew about it? "The fuck are you talking about?" Troy tried to brush it off, "Come on, man, who you think you're talkin' to? The tactics, the police station thing, your shitty haircut...you got ‘cop’ written all over you," as he listed all those things she couldn't believe what she was hearing, Dex figured out that he was an undercover cop but never told anyone, "Sooo what are you gonna do," Troy sounded extremely nervous, "Nothin...", "What?" Velvet said out loud in sync with the recording, "I'm out Troy. I got offered a job at Ultor, I'm droppin' my flags and I'm goin' straight. I just want to make sure that we're not gonna have a problem," it clicked again as the recording ended, she was shocked to say the least, not only did Dex know he was a cop but he never tried to warn them just so he could save his own ass and become some coorporate fuck. 

She removed the tape from the player and inserted the next one with a sticky and the number 2 on it, it started with a click again, "How ya doin' Julius?" Julius was involved too? "I was doing better before I got arrested," she listened intensely, "I wanted to talk to you about that," Troy sounded very conversational, "I bet you do," while Julius was audibly on edge, "Listen Julius, you've made some bad choices, but you're a good man, let me help you," Troy reasoned, "What do you want?", "I want the Saints to be gone. Now there's two ways that can happen," he started and Julius finished the sentence, "You can arrest all of us...", "Or you guys can quit while you're ahead. This is my investigation I can miss a few collars," it was obvious Troy preferred the latter approach, "What are you saying?" the former gang leader inquired, "Dex is out of the game and you're in jail. If you can convince Johnny and the girl to drop their flags the Saints will fall apart and everyone goes home happy," she scoffed at how naive he’d been, "You don't think this'll work, do you?" Julius thought the same but Troy tried to argue, "You think I like arresting my friends? Convince 'em to quit and I won't have to," there was a short pause, "There's no way that girl's gonna stop," damn right she wouldn't, "Make them understand," the cop insisted, "Let's say I can, how do I know I'm going free?" Julius asked the obvious question, "I've already talked to the Mayor, Hughes is willing to give you guys pardons," Velvet thought back to when Hughes tried to kill her on the boat, "Pardon my ass," she sneered, "I'll see what I can do," Julius' voice rang out one last time before the recording ended with a click. So Julius wanted to talk to her, maybe he never got the chance before she got blown up.

She took out the cassette and inserted the last tape with the number 3 on it and hit play, it clicked again, "What the fuck was that?" Troy sounded infuriated, "It was the only way," Julius again? "I said talk, not set off a goddamn bomb!" her heart skipped a beat as she heard those words, it was Julius who had rigged the boat? "Relax Troy, the Saints are finished...don't try to find me," with one last click the recording ended.

Velvet just sat there staring at the wall, she couldn't believe it, Julius was the one who tried to kill her that day and then he just disappeared without a trace, she was shaking both from shock and rage, she clenched her fists in anger, Dex had known that there was an undercover cop among them and betrayed his friends to save his own hide while Troy was never really one of them to in the first place, all the memories of the Saints she had from before her coma seemed like a dream now, it was all fake, she had to process all that information before she'd let Johnny listen to the tapes at some point as well but for now she had decided that Troy Bradshaw would get to live but Julius Little and Dex were dead men.


End file.
